


So close

by elareine



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, New Relationship, New Year's Eve, Public Display of Affection, Wayne Gala (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: After spending Christmas apart, Jason decides to surprise Tim on New Year’s Eve.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	So close

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the last story of my advent calendar, ["Far away"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959383).

“Want a drink?” 

Tim whirled around at the familiar voice and stared. Jason smiled a bit smugly and held out a glass of champagne. 

Without thinking about it, Tim pulled out his phone and took a picture.

Jason was looking at him in bemusement. “What was that for?” 

“Gotta keep a memento of the one time you decided to squeeze into a suit,” Tim told him bluntly. “Also, _damn_.” 

“Right. Now, do you want that champagne or not? ‘Cause I had to fight about three long-clawed women for it, just so you know.” 

“My hero.” Tim grinned and took the glass, though he immediately ignored it to draw Jason into a quick one-armed hug. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered. He’d expected to have to ditch this entire party and go chase down his boyfriend so they could spend midnight together. That Jason had decided to attend a Wayne gala for him instead meant a lot. 

When they parted, Jason was blushing a bit. “Cool.” 

“Tim, how are you?” A man that Tim recognized as one of his late father’s associates approached them, hand stretched out. 

Tim felt Jason tense against his side but didn’t let that deter him. He just pulled him closer by the waist. After a moment, he felt Jason’s arm sling around his shoulder—probably crumbling his suit—and smiled. 

Amiable conversation seemed much more manageable with Jason at his side. Tim even began to relax, something more or less unheard of. 

Of course, that didn’t last long, because the next person to approach was Dick. At least, Tim told himself, it wasn’t Bruce. Still he couldn’t help but tense up. 

Okay, yes, he could totally see why things between Jason and the rest of the batclan were strained. It had nothing to do with Tim, or only peripherally, and on an intellectual level, he supported everyone’s need to take their time and heal their relationship at their own pace.

On a more fundamental level, this was his boyfriend, and the family was just going to have to _deal with it_. 

Dick seemed to be on the same page. He was smiling. “Hi, Jason.” 

Jason didn’t exactly smile back, but he stayed relaxed by Tim’s side. “Hey.” 

“Didn’t expect you to be here.” 

“Yeah, well—”

“Hey, I’m glad,” Dick laughed. “Just curious whose invitation you swiped.” 

“Didn’t. Just entered through the attic window.” Jason smirked. 

Tim laughed. “I thought I told Bruce to fix that weak point.” 

“Pretty sure Bruce thought he _did_. Or maybe he was hoping certain birds would fly in.” Dick winked. 

Ah, here it was—Jason turned from a warm, living being into a human brick wall. Tim rubbed his side soothingly through the suit, but all his boyfriend said was: “More like hoping a certain cat would climb in.” 

“Wait, really? Are they on again?” 

Tim nodded. “Yeah, we interrupted them on patrol two days ago. While B was… arresting her.”

Dick looked like he wanted to ask more. However, Steph chose that moment to join them, dressed in a dark ballgown with way too much cleavage, glittering from head to toe. “Jason,” she hissed, pulling him to the side. 

Jason just raised an eyebrow at her. 

“They have gold-plated cake pops!” 

“The fuck.” 

“Gold. Plated. Cakepops.” 

“Like. Real gold?” Jason looked somewhere between shocked and amused. “How’s that even possible, and where can I get some?” 

“Right?” She grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him over to the food without so much as a by-your-leave. Tim kinda loved her. He’d go so far as saying that he owed her for this except he knew she was genuinely delighted to have someone else here who appreciated ‘how fucking whacky this shit is, Tim, you guys don’t even notice anymore, but it’s _wild_.’ 

They spent the evening like that, occasionally being dragged away from each other but always gravitating back to the other’s side. It was good, having something to focus on at these events. Didn’t make it fun, exactly, but a lot more bearable. 

Jason’s arm was firm around him. Tim just smiled through the glances and the whispered comments. (Though how the fuck would anything think Jason was his ‘boy toy’? Who even said that anymore? Jason was _clearly_ older than him. He had grey hair, for fuck’s sake.) 

(One strand absolutely counted, no matter what Jason said.) 

Then he got entangled in an argument with Damian and an older woman who had decided today was the day to teach the youngest Wayne brat some manners. By the time he managed to extract himself, Jason was nowhere to be found. 

At first, Tim wasn’t that concerned. People had to use the bathroom, after all. As the minutes ticked by, his unease grew. 

Jason wasn’t with Steph, nor any other member of their family. He wasn’t on the dance floor, or at the buffet, or on any of the open balconies right next to the ballroom. Even as he checked the corridors, Tim became ever more convicted that he’d done the thing he’d sworn to himself he wouldn’t: He had spooked Jason. 

Maybe he did go overboard with the whole thing tonight. Just a bit. 

Okay, a lot. 

Tim _knew_ Jason wasn’t the type for PDA, and still he kept him by his side for the evening, displaying him to all these people Jason didn’t like. It probably made him more uncomfortable rather than less. He just didn’t want to tell Tim because—

…yeah, no. Jason would’ve told Tim if it was too much. He’d never had a problem storming out of a Wayne function before. Tim told his brain to calm the fuck down and went to check his phone. 

And would you look at that, there was a message on there. 

_Upstairs balcony._

Tim wasted no time in saying his goodbyes. They might return later, and if not, Dick would make their excuses. Everyone could just come to their own conclusions about their whereabouts, for all he cared. 

No-one stopped him. The clock said it was ten minutes to midnight when Tim stepped out on the balcony. The crisp, quiet air felt like a blessing on his lungs. Tim inhaled deeply, and Jason smiled at him. “Hey. Thought you weren’t gonna show.” 

Honesty, Tim reminded himself. “Needed a minute or two to panic when I couldn’t find you.” 

“Oh.” Jason frowned. “I didn’t want to interrupt. Sorry, next time I’ll tell you directly.” 

Tim shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. Just—promise you’ll tell me if I’m too much?” 

Because Tim didn’t always see it himself, he knew. 

The look Jason gave him was incredulous. “Tim. Have I ever been known to bite my tongue?” 

“Not exactly.” Jason said all the hurtful things to the point of cruelty. Tim appreciated that, though. He never had to wonder if that sharp smile was fake or not. “I know. I’m being stupid.” 

“Yeah, kinda.” Jason pulled him to his chest, and Tim sighed, appreciating the warmth. “And would you look at that, it’s almost midnight. So leave that fear in the old year, okay?” 

“Jason.” Tim tilted his head up to look at him. “That was _incredibly sappy._ ” 

“Says Mr. I-want-to-come-home-to-you.” 

Something caught the corner of Tim’s eye. “Jason. Are those…” 

Jason grinned. “Got them just for you, babe.” 

Tim rolled his eyes and kissed him. 

That part was still pretty new. Even after that first awkward confession of feelings on Jason’s part and Tim’s more-than-happy reception of it, they had decided to take it slow. Sure, they were dating and Tim had told Jason all that he wanted for them in the future, but there hadn’t really been time yet to explore the physical side of things beyond some slow, long kisses. 

Tim liked it a lot. He thought he’d like it even better when Jason stopped holding back and started _taking_ , but hey, they had time. For now, he just closed his eyes and melted into it, keeping the kiss going long after the fireworks indicated they had reached a new decade. 

The golden cake pops could wait. Start the year like you mean to spend it, and all that. 


End file.
